fnaf_sister_locationfandomcom-20200223-history
Michella Moss
Michella Moss is one of the voice actors for Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, She is the voice actress of Ballora. About Michella Moss She's best known for the creepy voice that sings Ballora's song in Five Nights at Freddy's, but Michella Moss is also the sensuous voice for luxury resorts (Sandals), the confident voice of trusted brands (Toyota, Verizon, T Rowe Price), the knowledgeable voice for Universities (UBC, CSU, Cornell) and the voice that puts you in the zone to meditate (Relax melodies)… just to name a few. Michella's voice has been heard locally, regionally, nationally and internationally on Radio, film, documentaries, video games and audio books. An accomplished singer, songwriter and performer, Michella has honed her craft, wowed her clients and continues to up her game through ongoing acting classes, continued songwriting and performing. Her current inspiration and creative juice come from living in the wilds of British Columbia, Canada. Most of my life has been spent performing music, spoken word, writing, and recording in professional studios. I’ve been doing voice over work for 6 years. I have done vocals for various musical productions, In Canada and via remote recording internationally. I also have theater experience, performing and singing. I'm generally working in my recording studio every day, so I can usually provide very quick turnarounds on my reads, and on any required revisions. Professional music recording career and a great deal of related studio experience (excellent mic technique, flexible and adaptable - take direction well from producer or client...) Will write and perform original music as required. Years of experience as a vocalist/singer Voice Actor Job Description This is a voice for a character in an upcoming horror game. This character is one of the main antagonists. She is a dancer who roams the halls. She speaks her lines in a singing voice, but with something unsettling about it. Feel free to be creative in your readings. I'm looking for something that sounds happy and musical, with just a little something to raise the hair on the back of your neck. Something just isn't quite right about her. Michella's voice over clients *Sandals Grand Antigua resort *The Jackie Robinson Museum, New York city. *The Frank slide interpretive center, British Columbia. *U.S. Armed forces radio network – “more isn’t better” ad. *Energy Systems Network – alternative energy company. *McGuire associates – disability training promo. *Med El – Product launch for cochlear implants. *Canadian Centre for Policy alternatives. *ACP pavers – Hardscape installation promo. *SARcode opus-2 dry eye study – Radio ad. *El Paseo drive – Radio ad. *iPad website commercial – in British accent. *Erotic film festival awards show – voice over host. *counseling – Radio Ad, Vermont. *Maria Avramova short film “Loop”– Character VO (New York city film festival, Sundance) *“Serbs for Serbia” humanitarian organization. *Absolutely Fabulous Furniture, Phuket Thailand – Radio ad. *Ignacio Pena – VO for educational video. *”Vintage Premium Clothing” VO for internal film. Trivia *Michella has stated that the voice acting she did in Sister Location was the quickest and easiest job she has ever done. Gallery 9820b3_102707b5ba534621bff3aebb9fd3ec04.jpg|Alt image of Michelle Moss. Michella_at_SacAnime.jpeg|Michella at SacAnime. The_Sister_Location_Voice_Actors.jpeg|The Main Actors (From Left to Right: Andy, Julie, Becky, Michella, Heather, and Kellen). External links *Michella's Voice actor Account *Michella's Twitter Account Category:Sister Location Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Category:FNaF Category:Voice Actor Category:Female Category:People Category:Human Category:Ballora